This invention relates to a climber, more particularly to a wind-drag type climber for exercise purposes.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional climber includes a pulley 1A, a drawing member 2A, a pair of swing arms 3A with pedals, a pair of air cylinders 4A and a base frame 5A. The drawing member 2A is fastened to the swing arms 3A at two ends thereof and extends around the pulley 1A. When either of the pedals is moved downward, another of the pedals is pulled upward by the drawing member 2A. The conventional climber suffers from the following drawbacks: (1) Continuous reciprocation of the drawing member 2A easily damages the pulley 1A. (2) No resistance adjustment device is provided on the climber for the purpose of offering variable resistance to the actuation of the pedals. (3) The exercise effect of the climber is limited. To increase the exercise effect, disclosed is a wind-drag type climber in copending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 07/430,784.